Luck
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: “Rei!” I called. She turned around, her dark mane swaying from the movement. “Yeah?” I hesitated, opening and closing my mouth, debating on telling my closest friend the truth. OneShot, around Acts 45-46.


**Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

They say if you save a ladybug, you will have good luck.

Not for me.

Why I chose to save it was beyond me, anyway. I hate all bugs. I don't believe in that 'good fortune' crap, either. No matter which way you look at it, life will always turn on you, just like the weather.

I watched the ladybug fly out the open window after I picked it up from the floor. The air in the hospital seemed thicker each time I came here.

The doctor had informed me today that I have a little more than a day left to live. Somehow, I didn't mind. I knew even before I became a Senshi that this day would come. But I was sick of being at this hospital 24/7.

So I got out of bed and ripped the IV out of my hand.

"_Itai_," I muttered under my breath. I stared down at the tiny hole where the needle used to rest as a little blood seeped out. Yep, that one will form a nice bruise. God, how I hate that IV.

I peered around, finding nothing of mine in the room.

'_Shacho probably didn't have time to get my things together since he's busy rescheduling my concert next week… I feel bad, he's been working like a dog ever since he found out about…_' I shook the thought away and slid the door open, not anticipating what---no, _who_ I just ran into.

"Rei." My voice was hollow.

She cocked a brow, clearly not expecting me standing here either. "Ah. Sorry, is this a…" she looked down at the forming bruise and dried blood on my left hand, "…bad time?"

Was the bruise that noticeable? I glanced down at it, too. Yeah, it looked pretty big alright.

I hid my hands behind my back. "Um… no. Come in."

I moved to the side so she could make her way in. I closed the door and waited as the silence commenced. Surprisingly, it only lasted for about five seconds.

I felt her gaze on me. "Were you going somewhere?"

I blinked. "Ah, um, not exactly… I was just going for a walk."

"A walk?" she repeated. "And as you were going for this 'walk,' the IV magically pulled out of your hand by itself?"

I nodded while flashing a bright smile. Believe me, I wasn't stupid, I just thought I'd play along.

This caused the priestess to roll her eyes. "Minako…"

I sighed. "So, what, now you're keeping tabs on me? I'm a grown woman, I can do as I please."

"Minako, if you did what you pleased, then the world wouldn't be revolving and everything known to mankind wouldn't exist," Rei spat.

I rose a dark eyebrow. "Excuse _me_?"

Rei did her infamous glare as I narrowed my eyes. Seconds later, I snorted, which later became giggles, followed by laughter. Rei pursed her lips, looking the other way, but she found herself laughing as well.

After many moments of laughing, we finally controlled our fits while wiping tears from our eyes.

I was still smiling when Rei asked, "How do you feel?"

My face fell instantly. "It's hard to tell," I said flatly. I find it hard to talk about most of the time. But it's different with Rei. Instead of just smiling and nodding like the rest of them do, Rei actually listens. It's a good feeling to know that someone actually cares. I even surprised myself when I befriended the stubborn priestess and how out of all the Senshi, we became so close.

I guess I zoned out for a minute or so, because when I finally snapped back to life, Rei had a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, just thinking."

She could tell something was wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up…"

"No, no, it's fine. It's just…" I trailed off. "I have some work to do, some phone calls to make and--"

She stood up. "It's alright, I understand," she walked over to the door, the tips of her fingers touching it slightly. "Minako…" she began. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

She smiled once more before sliding the door open.

"Rei!" I called.

She turned around, her dark mane swaying from the movement. "Yeah?"

I hesitated, opening and closing my mouth, debating on telling my closest friend the truth.

I decided against it.

"Give everyone my best, especially Usagi."

I saw her face fall a little, as if sensing what I was I was originally going to say. "I will." And she left without another word.

I sighed and flopped on the clean, white mattress, wondering if that would be the last time I'd ever see her. I looked over to the window, finding the same ladybug perched at the top of the window.

I smiled. "You didn't give me luck," I said as I walked over to it, "you gave me _her_."


End file.
